


In Desperation

by doobler



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Android AU, Bulkhead and Bumblebee are very good boys, Established Relationship, Graphic Description, Humanformers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lockdown is an absolute insane douche bag, M/M, Optimus fucking snaps, Ratchet cares more than he wants to admit, Team as Family, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doobler/pseuds/doobler
Summary: Prowl is in over his head again as he attempts to follow Lockdown and find out what he's up to. Things are different this time, and not in Prowl's favor.





	In Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> If you're unfamiliar with my Android AU, please take a look at this first  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586555

Prowl really hated himself sometimes. Probably more than sometimes but, deep down, he knew such negative inwardly facing feelings were unhealthy. Instead, he cursed a single facet of his personality. This time, it was his rashness, his unruly desire to do good in the least thought out way possible.  
"I'd quit squirming if I were you." Lockdown drawled, fiddling with his ship's dashboard.  
"I've dealt with you once before," Prowl growled back. "I can handle you again."  
"Sure you can, kid."  
The bounty hunter fixed him with a lazy smile, one that sent chills down Prowl's spine. His prosthetic right hand collapsed, replaced with a sinister looking hook. Prowl was defenseless as cold metal skimmed down his cheek, catching under his chin. His face was jerked upwards and he was forced to meet his captor's eyes.  
"As much as I dislike this planet, it's always crawling with bounties," Lockdown grinned, showing off too-sharp canines and a few silver-capped teeth. "And droids with mighty fine mods."  
"Even if I can't leave on my own," Prowl tried to keep his voice steady. The hook's sinister point danced across his throat. "My team will find me and tear you to scrap."  
Lockdown threw his head back and cackled. The sound would surely haunt Prowl's nightmares.  
"You're cute, real cute, y'know that?" The hunter leaned down far enough that their noses touched. "Maybe I won't get rid of you as quickly as I wanted."  
Prowl's breathing turned shallow, his spark hammering in its chamber. Something was different about Lockdown this time. He was on edge in a way, like he wasn't playing with a full deck of cards. He was unhinged, but slightly, and deep under the surface. As sick as his hobby was, something sicker was manifesting under his skin, behind his eyes.  
Prowl prayed the Autobots received his distress signal.

"Up and at 'em, team!"  
Optimus pulled on his jacket as he walked, his helmet extending by will. He looked terrifying, electric blue eyes glowing bright and hot beneath the helm's brim. Bumblebee matched his stride, only to take notice of his swagger and slow down a fraction.  
"Whoa there, boss bot," He spoke up, his voice high with fright. "You look about ready to commit murder or somethin'."  
"I might be."  
The rest of the team shuffled up behind Optimus, watching as he typed furiously at their base's main computer. He pulled a cable from the base of his skull, jamming the cord into the appropriate jack. Files upon files scrolled down the screen until Optimus toggled the one labeled "transmissions".  
"Where's Prowl?" Bulkhead finally spoke up, looking around with a worried frown.  
"Exactly," Optimus replied. His voice was hard as steel. "Where is he."  
"D'you think he was kidnapped or somethin'?" Ratchet crossed his arms, one scarred eyebrow rising up high. "Maybe he's just off watchin' paint dry-"  
" _Autobots, come in Autobots-- this is Prowl, I'm downtown, I think-- I think Lockdown is back for another bounty. I'm sending you my coordinates, come quickly, I can't tail him and stay out of sight for too long, he'll-- me an-- too skille-- signal is-- ad, sen-- ckup!_ "  
Ratchet pressed his lips tight together, inhaling sharply.  
"Alright, point taken."  
"I can triangulate the coordinates of where the call was sent," Optimus continued to type as his team readied up. "Aha! In the woods outside the city. If I just align a topographical map of the area from a week ago compared to today..."  
"There!" Bulkhead pointed deep within the trees, past the mines, to a series of sheer cliff faces and deep trenches. One jagged cut into the earth was filled in the second image. Optimus downloaded the pair of maps, retracting his cable. He swiped up his axe, turning to his team with a deathly furious scowl.  
"Let's go get our man."

Prowl struggled against his bonds. He hated being useless like this, wrists clasped together and high above his head, ankles bolted to the floor. He could barely struggle, completely at Lockdown's mercy. When the hunter approached him, he simply offered a haughty glare.  
"You were so much calmer last we met, more in control," Lockdown pinched the Autobot's chin between two strong fingers. "Did this old hunter finally get under your skin?"  
"As if," Prowl snarled back. Panic kept his voice higher than normal. "Nothing fazes me."  
Lockdown tutted, moving back to retrieve something. He thumped it rhythmically in his hand, pacing around the room.  
"Now, I'm gonna be honest with you," Lockdown drawled. "A regrettable... Incident before I landed on this abysmal planet had a very profitable and fascinating prey slip from my fingers. So I'm a bit, what's the phrase? Pissed the hell off."  
Prowl willed himself to calm. He tried to meditate, drowning out his fear with a steady low hum, but he couldn't focus. Every inch of his being trembled. Even with a hole in his chest and his spark exposed, he didn't feel as threatened as he did now. Even with his body rendered immobile and the ultimate Decepticon leader looming above him, he felt more in control than he did here.  
"So as a reward for not screwing myself completely," Lockdown continued, sauntering closer. "I'm gonna take your mods, make you scream, and have some fun."  
Prowl opened his mouth, a witty one-liner already loaded on his tongue, when Lockdown wound back and slapped him hard across the face. The metal of his hook stung like fire. Prowl stayed strong, though, swallowing his fear as best he could.  
"Look at me, Autobot."  
When he didn't comply, Lockdown struck him again. And again. And again. Prowl's eyes began to lose focus. He surely had a few optic cables knocked from their casing. One more heavy slap had one eye offline completely.  
"Shame," Lockdown gave him a mocking frown. "You have such pretty blue eyes."  
Tipping Prowl's chin up forcefully, the hunter moved in closer, too close. Their skin met, cheek to cheek, noses knocking together. Prowl squeezed his eyes shut as a wet spot was licked into the corner of his mouth. He tried to think happier thoughts. Birds chirping. Bunnies hopping. A really good fruit salad. Optimus.  
"It's been stellar cycles since I've had... Company," Lockdown rumbled, making Prowl's very circuits judder and spark. "I'm excited. Is that weird to say? As if I care."  
Hitching the tip of his hook into the stitches of Prowl's jacket, he pulled downward. The leather fell to the floor in shreds. It didn't take much work for Lockdown to pry apart the casing around Prowl's shoulder blades. As he pulled away the bot's outer layer, prying open his chassis, Prowl finally succumbed. He screamed, unfathomable pain clawing along his every sensor. He could feel his synthetic skin rip and tear, bursting the thousands of receptors beneath them. Like a cocked spring, Prowl's jump jets unfolded, extending out, back, and up.  
"Beautiful," Lockdown sighed. "Now. Those mods of yours."

Optimus grit his teeth and hit the ground running. He barely took a moment to properly park before he was sprinting for the trench just ahead. The rest of his team struggled to follow.  
"Prime, wait!"  
He skidded to a halt at the very edge. Just before him, perfectly cloaked, was Lockdown's ship. While he couldn't see it per say, Optimus could feel down to his metal bones that the confounded vessel was there, like some perverse intruder.  
"Lockdown is crafty and skilled," Ratchet huffed, taking their leader's side. "Even when we had the upper hand, he knocked us around like filaments in a plexiglass tube. If we want Prowl online, we need to strategize."  
"Bee and I could create a diversion while you two get inside." Bulkhead offered.  
"That's not half bad," Ratchet managed a small smile. "Once we've confirmed he's out, I can use my magnetic fields to pry the ship open and get us inside."  
"Okay, and once he finds us and grinds our chassis to powder, then what?" Bumblebee countered, hands propped up on his hips.  
"You both know this terrain far better than he does," Ratchet interjected. He was eerily calm. "Lose him in the woods, lead him around the mines. Use this planet's assets. No amount of bot hunting prowess can make up for having a home field advantage."  
"... You sure sound a lot like someone I know."  
The trio looked to their leader. Optimus didn't meet their gazes, his eyes entirely focused on the garrish scar of dirt and rock at his feet. When Ratchet laid a hand on his shoulder, he flinched slightly.  
"I'm. Trying," Optimus inhaled slowly. "I can't. Lose another one."  
"You won't," Ratchet swore, his hand over his spark. "Not now. Not ever."

Pain wasn't usually an aid in Prowl's existence. It tended to make things worse, in fact, and never really felt good. Now, however? It was his friend. It kept him grounded.  
"I'm no surgeon," Lockdown purred, craddling both jump jets in his hands. "So I'm sure that hurt a lot."  
Prowl didn't even have the energy to respond. It worked to his advantage. The more he spoke, the more it riled up the hunter. If he could just stay silent, his fear muffled by indescribable pain, he'd surely be able to last longer. That is, if he didn't slip into stasis before he was rescued.  
"I'm sure I've mentioned how pretty you are," Lockdown set the mods aside, tucking them on a high shelf. His gaze was downright predatory. "You don't really find a lot of good looking bots in my profession. Lotta grizzled old faces, ugly scars, mugs no manufacturer could ever love."  
Prowl let him tip his face up again. Though his body was weak and limp, the restraints kept him upright. He blinked rapidly. It was hard to focus on the visage before him with one eye offline.  
Lockdown moved in, sealing his lips across Prowl's. The ninja-bot squeezed his eyes closed, hard enough that he feared losing his vision completely. The hunter kissed hard and dirty, mostly tongue, biting down on Prowl's lower lip, raking a broad hand through his bronze locks. There was no affection, only ownership. Prowl winced as that damned hook slipped under the neck of his tank top, pulling down to rip it in half. It tore easily, already a mess of scraps at the back where his very body had been yanked open.  
"That Prime is a lucky bastard," Lockdown sneered. He pulled Prowl back by his hair, watching one blue eye tremble with contempt. "Having such a sweet little chassis struttin' around all the time. You say you're a ninja-bot and, while your skills clearly speak for themselves, I sure could see you in an entirely different position."  
"Yeah... With my... Fist down your... Throat...." Prowl slurred.  
Something in Lockdown seemed to snap. He pulled on Prowl's restraints, forcing the Autobot down on his knees. Prowl tried not to cry out as he was manhandled, every rough jostle sending sparks of pain all throughout his body. When he was sat on his calves, his arms still suspended high above him, Lockdown once again buried his fingers in the smaller bot's hair, yanking his head back. His hook disassembled back into a hand, which he used to unbutton and unzip his pants. A jolt of pure horror stabbed itself through Prowl's spark.  
"Open up," Lockdown growled, eyes bright and wild. "Or I'll be taking that pretty head of your's next."

Bulkhead and Bumblebee were trying their best, throwing massive boulders and firing wave after wave of stinger charges at and around Lockdown's ship. They did enough damage to disengage its camouflage but no sort of movement stirred from within. Optimus tapped his foot impatiently. That sick feeling that gripped around his spark was only intensifying.  
"Ratchet, can't you and Bumblebee use an electro-magnetic pulse to temporarily shut down the ship?"  
"We could," The older vet shrugged. "But I'm not sure if that would draw him out--"  
"We need to try everything we can."  
"No offense, Prime," Ratchet's brows knit, his scowl halfway between annoyance and concern. "But you've been acting awfully strange since that transmission came in. I'm just as worried about Prowl but you're acting possessed! I've never seen you this way."  
"And I've never heard Prowl so scared before."  
Ratchet inhaled slowly. That distress call had been playing nonstop in his head since they heard it. The younger bots seemed shaken as well. Prowl was a rock of sorts within the group, rash at times but always a cool and calm presence. If he was panicking, they all had something to fear.  
"Bumblebee! With me, we're gonna try an EMP!"  
Optimus managed a forced smile, standing a few paces away with Bulkhead. A wave of bright yellow and pink charges danced and careened through the air, crashing down on the ship like a torrential wave. The ship made a low whining sound as its engines powered down.  
"Bulkhead, Bee, now's the time to make a racket," Optimus commanded, wielding his axe. "Ratchet and I will attempt to slip inside."  
"Alrighty, boss bot!" Bulkhead saluted. His face softened for a moment. "Be careful, okay? Prowl's real tough, I know he's online."  
"Thank you, Bulkhead." Optimus nodded before extending his face mask and heading for the trench.  
He and Ratchet slid slowly down the sheer rock until they hit the bottom. A flash of pride glimmered in his chest when he heard Bumblebee's cacophonous insults accompanied by the dull thuds of even more debris hitting Lockdown's ship. The pair circumvented the vessel, locating a hatch around the back.  
"I'll pry it open," Ratchet spoke up, readying his magnetic field generators. "You slip inside and keep it ajar for me."  
Optimus dropped to a low crouch. The opening was narrow but they would both fit. As soon as it was wide enough to slip inside, Optimus dove in. He was just about to prop himself against one wall, long legs ready to push, when the ship shuddered back to life. The opening snapped shut and sealed with a mechanical hiss.  
"Prime!" Ratchet yelled, beating his fists against the hull. "The ship's back online! No matter how hard I pull, it refuses to budge!"  
"Fine," Optimus shifted to his hands and knees, leaning his forehead against the cold metal. "Go join the others. If Lockdown's after them, they'll need all the help they can get. I'll go get Prowl on my own."  
"Remember yourself, Prime," Ratchet's voice was tinged with worry. "Forget Lockdown. Forget the transmission. Focus on who you are. Keep yourself centered. That's your best hope."  
Optimus sighed and his breathing slowed. Ratchet was right. The burning rage he'd been feeling wouldn't do anyone any good. He needed his best assets; his intelligence, his analytical processing, his eternal calm in the heart of any fire. If he let that anger consume him, Prowl was as good as dead.  
"Thank you, Ratchet. I owe you big time."  
"Ehh," Optimus could hear the smile in his voice. "Maybe just a couple drinks and a night off. Now go. He needs you."  
With that, Optimus was gone.

Lockdown was cursing nonstop under his breath. He'd gotten the backup generator online. Slowly, his security cameras buzzed to life. Two idiots were screaming outside and throwing shit at his ship. The picture was weirdly fuzzy, probably a side effect from the EMP, so he couldn't quite make them out. With a sharp zip of his fly, he fixed his pants and grabbed a blaster mod from the shelf.  
"You stay here while I deal with some uninvited guests," He snarled, attaching the weapon into a slot on his forearm. "Then we can finish the fun."  
Prowl kept his head low, barely even reacting when the door slammed shut. He vaccilated between feeling horrifically sick and nothing at all. Shock was keeping him conscious. He flexed his hands a bit, trying to break free, but the cuffs were heavy duty. Without access to his weapons, he was useless. He tried squirming, hoping that his smaller frame would allow him to wiggle free, but all that did was send jolts of pain through his system. His back was still wide open, internal wiring and cables exposed. He wondered how deep the damage went, if you could see the energon flowing through his tubes, the meal he had hours ago still being burnt to nothing within his fuel tank.  
The door began to slide open.  
Prowl shut his eyes.  
"Oh, slag."  
When he opened them, Optimus was there, on his knees, assessing the damage. Prowl wanted to cry, to scream, he felt fit to burst.  
"What did he do to you, Prowl?" Optimus reached up, cupping a sharply defined cheek in his gloved palm.  
"My... Jump jets..." He wheezed.  
Optimus stood and a brief glimpse of sickening horror crossed his face as he saw the mangled mess that was Prowl's back. He swallowed it down, easily locating the sleek black and gold thrusters. Sinking to his knees, Optimus held up Prowl's face.  
"One of your eyes is offline," His voice trembled slightly. "You've got some cracks on your face and--"  
Optimus finally noticed the energon dripping down Prowl's chin. He swiped it off, a strangled sort of noise catching in his throat.  
"It isn't... Mine..." The ninja-bot avoided eye contact completely.  
That rage, burning and bottomless like the heart of star, swelled back up in Optimus's chest. He stood and whipped out his axe, easily prying open the restraints at Prowl's ankles and wrists. Prowl collapsed, gasping as two strong hands caught under his arms. He was lifted clean off his feet and oh-so gently maneuvered onto Optimus's back.  
"This is the only way I can carry you right now. Are you okay?"  
Prowl offered a weak thumbs up. That's all Optimus needed. Tucking the jump jets under his arm, he took off as fast he could, down the winding halls of Lockdown's ship. When he really focused, the layout wasn't as confusing as he initially thought. In no time, he was at the vessel's main entrance. A fist slammed into the control panel had it opening easily. Optimus eased his way down the ramp, his sensors turned to maximum sensitivity. When he was sure the coast was clear, he slid off the ship and onto solid earth. Prowl let out a shuddering sigh of relief.  
"Today isn't really a good day for you Autobots to be fucking with me."  
Optimus peered up the side of the trench. Lockdown was stalking the others, a palpable sort of malice emanating from him. Prowl shuddered, his fingers twisting into the fabric of Optimus's jacket.  
"Be careful," He whispered. "He isn't... He's..."  
"I understand," Optimus affirmed. "My priority right now is to get you to safety, not to engage a psychopath."  
The Autobot leader gritted his teeth, tightening his hold on Prowl. He needed a plan. He needed a strategy. When he tried to think, though, all he could see was himself absolutely destroying that disgusting hunk of junk that called himself a bounty hunter. He wanted to tear him limb from limb, crush that hideous face beneath his boot. He'd never felt such animalistic rage before. It made his processor fizzle.  
"I have... An idea..." Prowl very slowly clambered off Optimus's back, taking his hand for support. "But you'll... Have to play along."  
Optimus scowled, soothed only by the delicate pressure of Prowl's fingers squeezing his own.  
"... Okay. I trust you."

Ratchet tried his best to steer Lockdown away from his ship, cursing madly under his breath. He could feel the energon in his tubes pulsing harder and harder, struggling to keep him functional. He ducked just in time, avoiding a rather nasty blast that turned a tree into nothing but shrapnel. He'd lost sight of the young bots, praying they were somewhere safe.  
"Slow down, old-timer!" Lockdown called, firing another shot. "How's about we have a little spark-to-spark, huh?"  
"I'm not the type to pour my spark out to sick and twisted bots like yourself!" Ratchet snapped back.  
He dropped low, skidding across the grass and hopping to his feet seamlessly. He stopped. He was back where he started, staring into the bowels of the trench. He could hear Bulkhead and Bumblebee nearby but they were out of his line of sight.  
"Aha. There you are."  
Ratchet raised his hands above his head in an act of surrender. He trusted his team. If he played possum and stalled for time, they'd no doubt come up with a plan. Sure enough, someone else broke the silence.  
"Lockdown! Quit this useless fighting!"  
The both of them looked down at his ship. It was Prowl, standing by himself. He looked awful, his back ripped open, his face littered with gnarly looking fractures. An odd sort of display of emotions flickered across Lockdown's face. He slowly made his way to the edge, watching Ratchet beside him through his peripherals.  
"You escaped." Lockdown replied intelligently.  
"I did. And I've come to make a bargain."  
The hunter inhaled deeply. He crouched onto one knee, scanning the area. Nothing seemed out of place, given the circumstances.  
"I'll join you," Prowl continued. "Be your right hand man. Do what you want. Do what you say. And in return, you leave these Autobots alone."  
"That's a rather cold way of phrasing it." Lockdown grinned devilishly.  
"Maybe you've finally opened my eyes," Prowl countered. His smile was downright sickening. "It's about time I stopped lowering myself for the benefit of some maintenance droids. My future is much grander at your side."  
"This could easily be a trap," The hunter tried to sound suspicious but couldn't keep a faint glint of optimism out of his voice. "You are a sneaky little bitch."  
"I may be. Or I may not. You'll only find out if you give me a chance. Plus..."  
Prowl's hand trembled as he made a rather lewd gesture. Lockdown perked up.  
"There's always room for more."  
"Alright, fair enough," Lockdown eased himself down the steep slope, skidding to a stop at the mouth of his ship. "I'm glad I could finally convince you where the winning team truly stood."  
"Prowl, no!" Ratchet dropped his hands, his face twisted in agony. "Don't! You can't!"  
"Sorry, you rusted old scrap heap," Prowl's voice was cold and empty. "I guess you really are just as washed up as you say."  
With that, the ship's door snapped shut, its engines whirring loudly. Bulkhead and Bumblebee ran to Ratchet's side, helping him up. They looked just as upset, hands shaking as the ship rose higher and higher into the air. Ratchet nearly collapsed, an unnatural groaning noise escaping his throat.  
"Wait, what's that?!"  
Bulkhead pointed to the now empty trench and clearing dust. There, sat at the bottom, were Prowl and Optimus. The ninja-bot had his hands clasped together, his eyes squeezed shut in deep concentration. Optimus was at his side, an arm around his waist for support.  
"How long can you hold the image?" Optimus called over the din lift off.  
"Until he reaches... The upper atmosphere... Maybe," Prowl stammered through clenched teeth. "It's... I'm losing it..."  
"Just a little longer, Prowl, and he's gone, gone for good." Optimus cheered him on.  
The other Autobots quickly slid down the rock and dirt, meeting their teammates at the bottom. They gathered around Prowl, showering him with praise.  
"You got this, P! Show him who's the better bot!"  
"C'mon, Prowl, you got this! Send him OUTTA HERE!"  
"I know you can do this, we've got your back!"  
Lockdown's ship disappeared past the clouds, leaving streaks of vapor and smoke in its wake. Prowl held steady for a little longer before he finally gave out. His team was there to catch him, hands gentle and kind.  
"It's over, it's all over," Optimus chanted, burying his face in Prowl's neck. He held him close against his chest. "You're safe. You're online."  
"Let's get you home and patched up, kid," Ratchet's voice was warm and kind. "You deserve some rest."  
"Thank you..." Prowl sighed, taking Ratchet's hands in his own and squeezing. "Thank you all."

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely write really graphic angst so there's probably gonna be a nice soft epilogue soon;;;;  
> If you wanna see more, visit me on tumblr, I've got a bunch of this AU already posted  
> Comments are highly appreciated, especially since this level of angst is new territory for me


End file.
